La llamada de Midoriko
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: En los últimos días de aquél verano, dos hermanos se enfrentaron sin saber que estaban siendo engañados. Ese mismo día, Midoriko, una antigua sacerdotisa, se aparece frente a Inuyasha y le encomienda una misión: reunir al círculo.


**La llamada de Midoriko**

**By: **Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y el argumento de la historia está basado en la trilogía "_El circul_o" de Nora Roberts. No obtengo ningún tipo de lucro con este escrito más que los comentarios que espero recibir.

**Parejas:** Inuyasha/Kikyo, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Lenguaje obsceno y Lemon.

**N/a:** Como he aclarado antes, esta historia será una adaptación de los libros de Nora Roberts. Acabo de terminar de leerlos y me han encantado, más que nada porque amo la novela romántica con temática sobrenatural o mitológica. Espero que les agrade.

Va dedicado a mis amigas locas por la novela romántica, Mónica y Bea.

Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten la lectura.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Prólogo **

**0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Tal vez fuera la oscura tormenta que derramaba su furia tras la ventana del salón o los niños que correteaban de aquí para allá sin dudar ni un instante en colgarse del cuello y los brazos de su abuelo lo que trajo la historia a su mente. Afuera, el viento doblaba las ramas de los árboles y golpeaba las ventanas. Dentro, el fuego del hogar calentaba los huesos antiguos que se escondían bajo una piel joven, pero la humedad en el ambiente hacía que las articulaciones le molestaran, demostrándole que el tiempo siempre pasaba factura. Esa tarde de otoño no quería más que quedarse junto al fuego, en espera de que las frías noches de invierno hicieran peores sus malestares.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. En él flotaban los deliciosos aromas que le indicaban que no faltaba mucho para la cena.

Los niños estaban allí con él, acurrucados en el suelo, jugando en los sillones o columpiándose de las pesadas cortinas. Nada podía con la energía de una vida que recién empezaba salvo la curiosidad.

Uno de los más pequeños chocó contra sus rodillas y cayó de sentón. No había sido un golpe fuerte, pero los claros ojos dorados comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, más por el susto que por el dolor, y su boca se abrió una y otra vez sin emitir ruido alguno. Aún recordaba la época en la que aquello el hubiera parecido una lamentable muestra de debilidad. Ahora, lo único que deseaba era agacharse y tomarlo en brazos para secarle las lágrimas que aún no había derramado.

Se estaba volviendo muy blando.

- Ven aquí, Cariño – dijo la madre del crío, intentando consolarlo mientras lo acunaba contra su pecho.

El niño sorbió por la nariz antes de ocultar el rostro en el hombro de su madre.

- Lo siento, papá. Ya sabes como son los críos –

Al escucharla, una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

- Hace no mucho tiempo eras tú la que chillaba cada vez que se caía de culo, Midori –

La mujer le sacó la lengua, causado que volviera a reír a mandíbula suelta.

No pudo evitar que el pecho se le hinchara de orgullo mientras veía a su hija marcharse hacia uno de los sillones con su nieto en brazos. Su familia era grande y próspera y si todo transcurría de manera natural, él vería crecer a los hijos de sus nietos y a los hijos de éstos antes de que su vida se extinguiera.

- ¡Mocosos! – exclamó con al voz en alto para que los más alejados lo escucharan, pero sin llegar a gritar. Siempre había sido una persona conocida por su serenidad, a menudo confundida con frialdad.

El atronador ruido de una veintena de pies corriendo sobre el parqué prácticamente lo ensordeció. Poco a poco el salón se llenó de críos que iban desde la más tierna edad hasta jóvenes que aparentemente estaban cerca de la veintena. Los mayores no tardaron mucho más en sentarse en los sillones desocupados a su alrededor.

- Ha llegado su momento, niños – habló para los más pequeños, sentados en el suelo frente a él - ¿No se habrán atrevido a contarles la historia antes que yo, verdad? –

Sus hijos rodaron los ojos ante su mirada fulminante. Llevaban toda la vida recibiendo esas miradas como para que les afectara.

- No, papá. Todos sabemos que tu eres quien mejor la relata –

- ¿Qué historia, abuelo? – balbuceó una niña, sacando el dedo pulgar de su boca lo justo para poder hablar.

Volvió a mirarlos a todos mientras pensaba en la manera de comenzar su narración. Todos los niños, nietos suyos, estaban ahí con él, apiñados en los sillones, acurrucados en las rodillas de sus padres o tendidos en la alfombra. Lo miraban expectantes, en espera de un buen cuento que les ayudara a combatir el aburrimiento que traía consigo cualquier día de lluvia. Al mirar los rostros iluminados de los menores, comenzó a dudar en si debía contarla o no. La historia distaba mucho de ser tierna y muchos de ellos aún eran demasiado pequeños. Suspiró, sabiendo que esos mismos críos serían los que no lo dejarían echarse atrás.

- Es una historia que habla de valor y cobardía, de sangre y muerte. Y de la vida. Habla del amor y de la pérdida. De guerreros valerosos que no se amedrentan ante las adversidades y de cómo la luz los reúne a todos como un círculo especial para luchar contra la oscuridad –

- ¿Hay monstruos? – preguntó el que había chocado contra él minutos antes, con sus ojos brillando en una mezcla de alegría y terror.

- Claro que hay monstruos – contestó a su nieto, sonriendo tranquilamente - Porque, como deben de saber, un héroe no puede existir sin que exista un villano, del mismo modo que no hay luz sin oscuridad –

Todos los niños lo miraban encantados e incluso los más grandes, los que ya habían escuchado la historia más de una vez, dejaron de lado sus actividades para escuchar con la misma atención que sus hijos. Varios se agitaron ligeramente, en espera de lo que vendría a continuación.

- Y al igual que existen villanos, siempre hay hombres dispuestos a apoyarlos. Y hombres que lucharán contra ellos –

- ¡Y mujeres! – exclamó una de las muchachas jóvenes, siempre dispuestas a demostrar su valía.

Se le escapó una risilla al verla sonrojar.

- Y mujeres – aceptó – Valientes y fieles, otras mortíferas. Esta historia está repleta de ambas. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo cada detalle de ella.

El viento aulló fuera de la casa, causando que muchos se estremecieran. Él no se apresuró en comenzar; en su lugar se sirvió un vaso de escocés para aclararse la garganta. La historia era larga, pero tenían tiempo suficiente. Los leños crepitaron en el hogar y le iluminaron el rostro con su luz dorada.

- La historia comienza en una noche como ésta, con la lluvia cayendo sobre los pastos verdes del viejo Japón feudal. Eran los últimos días de verano y los truenos resonaban mientras los relámpagos arrancaban destellos azules en el cielo ennegrecido. Un medio demonio se encontraba contemplando el rostro de un demonio completo. El padre de ambos había sido un poderoso terrateniente que a pesar de haber contraído matrimonio con una hembra de su propia raza, había amado completamente a su concubina humana.

Los hermanos se veían con ojos enrojecidos por la ira, y mientras tanto, la única idea que bailaba en sus mentes era la de despedazarse dolorosamente -

**Continuará…**

Bueno, así empieza la historia, espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.


End file.
